Watching the movie
by Flame Spartan
Summary: Just another Watching the movie story with a few differences. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Leaving! We're leaving" Hiccup said, but then he saw everything in the small cove was on fire, EVEN THE WATER, and there was no sign of Toothless! The fire was starting to surround him, as if it was alive, Hiccup tried to move but the shock with everything was on fire overwhelmed him so that he's body did not move from its position, how could he of missed it on his way to the cove, realized what was going, but by then it was too late. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a man dressed weird with a helmet that showed nothing of his face, a chest plate, and some guards protecting the arms and legs. Meanwhile the same thing was happening all over the island, picking off people one by one, and the last thing everyone sees is the exact same man. The weirdest thing about this fire was a tie between two things, one would be when people blackout their bodies disappeared leaving no time for burning the flesh, and two would be that the fire wasn't damaging any of the buildings, it was the just taking the bodies. After everyone was "taken" the fire immediately went out, and Berk soon became a ghost town.

Meanwhile, a very similar occurrence happening at the dragon's nest, the only two differences was that the fire wasn't taking everyone of them, in fact it seemed like the fire punched the queen in the face, and instead of a man they saw a dragon very similar too the night fury they once raided with, except that this one was much bigger, had orange scales, and blood red eyes. Oh but your probably wondering why didn't the dragons just fly away, BUT THEY DID, it's that it was a futile attempt to escape, because the fire merely just reached out and grabbed them like a hand. In the end the dragons were all taken, just like the Vikings, except for one majorly pissed off queen.

Hiccup and everyone else woke up facing a dark cave's ceiling, much too the credit of some of the Vikings groaning "Oh my head.", which he felt like doing too, until he remembered what happened before he blacked out. Now being wide awake, he looked all over the cave, along the way he noticed others having similar reactions to his, to what Hiccup had no idea, since they couldn't have gone through what he did, could they? Finally when everyone was awake they all heard a voice saying "Typical, you pretend to be all big and tough, but when it comes down to business your all just a bunch of weaklings", everyone froze looking to see where the voice came from, and just got a face full of darkness. After awhile the Stoick then screamed "In the name of Thor, I command you to show yourself!" the voice replied "Alright, alright no need to be so ear bleeding, look behind you." everyone looked behind each other, and saw absolutely nothing. "Oops, sorry forgot to turn on the lights" everyone heard a sound that seemed to resemble that of a man snapping his fingers, and the cave lit up with line of torches lining the wall lighting one by one. At the end of the now bright cave was a nearly 15ft door with a seemingly 13 year old kid leaning on it.

The way the young teenager was dressed was odd to say the least, he had white shirt and some sort of tanned short pants, that looked like would make him freeze if he stepped out of a building, and what was on made it even weirder. It seemed to have a drawing on it that showed some sort of overgrown cat with black stripes fighting a DRAGON surrounded in fire! And he wore some weird boots that seemed pretty rugged, finally he also had something written on his arm that looked like some sort of triangle without a base with some sort of weird language written underneath it.

"Hello and welcome to the G.M.A.D lair" though he wasn't sure about anyone else, but Hiccup was pretty sure he heard the other teen say under his breathe "Who came up with the name? It sounds like something Inferno would come up with!". Though he wasn't sure who Inferno was, Hiccup could tell this person hated him with a vengeance."I am for the moment your host Flame, nice to meet you all" though his voice sounded sincere, it was easy to tell he tried to force emotion in his voice. Once the words left his mouth, Flame almost face palmed, it was very difficult to put emotion in his voice, thank you very much Spartan training that made it nearly impossible for you to show any emotion except for rage, I mean for real beside the ability to fight like a unstoppable god, it practically makes people a human Dalek on the outside.

Snotlout being the idiot as he is went up to Flame ,and said "First you call us wimps, then you pretend to be sincere about meeting us, when your in the presence of the best Viking of all time: me, Snotlout! I think you need to learn some respect." the first part of the sentence momentary froze, had he actually said that, he thought he just said that in his mind. _Oh well there's no changing the past, unless you were Cronus, but that's beside the point, _Flame was brought out of his thoughts when he say Snoutlout's fist flying at his face, naturally he didn't even flinch, one good thing about his training. When the punch was about an inch from his face, Flame willed the air around his body to heat up, and nearly laughed when he saw Snotlout's fist began to smoke making him pull it back at lightning speeds, with wide eyes Snotlout asked "How did you do that?". Flame then said in a emotionless voice said "If you interrupt, attack, or say anything about you being the best in the world to me or anyone else at all,me and my friend my friend Scorch, and maybe a few more of my friends, depending on the situation, will make sure you never forget to never do **ever **again.", which put some fear in Snotlout.

Now that he had total control of the situation he opened the door and said "Now would you all follow me. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the rules, you are one half of the total people we brought here, and this is the most important rule, which I majorly disagree with, NO fighting!" causing some confusion making the Vikings wonder why they would fight the other half of the audience "Second, there is a girl in there, who is the commanding officer here, if she tells you to do something, you do it, and if your curious to which girl, her name is Nightfury999.". Hiccup did not know what to think about this "Flame", first he comes out of nowhere with a snap of his fingers, next he was a total jerk to everyone, finally he deflects Snotlout's punch without moving, though he did like the part where he put some terror in Snotlout, though Hiccup didn't know why his father wasn't shouting back at him like his cousin did. At that exact moment Stoick did exactly what Hiccup was thinking, "Wait, what are we,VIKINGS, doing what are we doing following orders from a shrimp like _YOU_" . If there was one thing Flame hated more then Inferno it was disobedience, so Flame said "Because if you don't your in a world of hurt." though Flame's voice had no emotion, when he turned around, his eyes showed a anger so deep it made even Stoick step back!

"How dare you threaten me! Snotlout was right about one thing, you need to be taught a lessen in respect!" two things happen after that, 1 absolutely averyone that knew Snotlout ,even him, eyes widened thinking _Snotlout being right, IT'S THE FIRST SIGN OF RAGNORAK!_, 2 Stoick tried to attack Flame, key word tried. Flame knew he couldn't do what he did with Snotlout, so he ducked and punched Stoick in the gut making him take two steps back, he probably would've taken more, but Flame ran up to him and gave him a back-flip kick to the face, sending him flying back to the other Vikings. All of the Vikings were shocked because of 2 reasons 1, which they probably thought was the most shocking, they were still shocked that Snotlout was right and 2 Stoick was beaten by a teen, no matter how tall, that was just like Hiccup, and by the appearance of the teen, he did it by not even breaking a sweat! "Now we are late because of that little annoyance, now let's get going" that little sentence made the Vikings fear him even more, considering a fight with Stoick the vast, a Viking that made almost every dragon fear him, an annoyance. When no one said a thing Flame screamed "NOW!" which caused everyone to move faster than lightning.

Eventually they came to another large door, and Flame said "Okay we finally got here, now let's just get this over with before some makes me kill them by doing something stupid." which made everyone grimace, "Oh and you might what to prepare yourself, your in for quite the surprise." but before anyone could ask why, Flame opened the door, and everyone came face to face with... dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh hey guys by the end of this chapter your going to be a little confused on something I'll explain it at the end of the chapter so ya on with the show!**

Last time: _Flame opened the door and came face to face with... dragons._

for a moment there was a moment of silence where everyone was reregistering what they were seeing, then all hell broke loose when all both sides charged at each other going in for the kill, well all except two, the only two that have no reason to attack each other. both sides only got about four feet until a wall of fire erupted out of nowhere in the middle of the room where the were both were heading, preventing the fight from breaking out. After a few moments the fire wall went out with Flame saying "I thought the rules were pretty clear, so what's hard to understand, NO FIGHTING WITH THE OTHER HALF OF THE AUDIEANCE" at the same time there was a roar from behind the dragon crowd, and a few minutes later came the thundering of wings. Flame walked up to the middle right when a dragon landed right in front of him, the dragon was the same one that the dragons saw when they were taken to this "lair", when the dragon landed some of the Vikings were about to charge when Flame merely but his hand on the snout of the dragon, which was impressive considering this dragon made Toothless look like a terrible terror.

_Anything to report Scorch? _Flame said telephicaly _No, all went smoothly, though obviously something didn't for you since your late, your getting rusty. _There was a loud rumble coming from the dragon, that made all the Vikings prepare for an attack. Flame barley had any time to say _Not funny _ before one of the Vikings said "What is that beast, and why are you not trying to kill it!?"that one little sentence made Scorch cringe in sympathy for the poor human, but Flame didn't feel anything but rage. _Scorch about you go check on the progress with Night. _Scorch quickly said _Yes sir _ and walked away quickly taking one last look at the Vikings knowing that one of them wouldn't leave this room unharmed or having to stay in a bed for a very long time. When Scorch wasn't in sight anymore Flame quickly turned around, showing nothing but rage in his eyes, saying "WHO SAID THAT!" one very frighten Viking stepped/pushed forward and stood up completely still, Flame said in a calmer but still angry voice "To answer your question that **_beast _**is the last Firefury, the ancestor of the Night and Ice furries, and the reason I didn't kill it is it's my best friend. And just so you know I don't take kindly to having some one call my friend a beast!" the Viking's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, which was right when a fist flew right into his face sending him flying straight into the very back of the group which was at the edge of a hundred meter room.

Flame was about to continue, but a very brave yet foolish, not understanding why Flame attacked the Viking, Monstrous Nightmare roared saying _ I can get around attacking humans, but you're betraying your own kind I can not allow this!_. This said breathed fire at the unsuspecting Flame, thinking all was over all the humans breathed a sigh of relief because now one of their friends was safe, until they saw something in the fire, them some what angry and scared at the same time, it was the very same man that they saw right before they were brought here along with one other detail, it was kind of easy to miss with all the fire, he had an orange cape. For Hiccup it didn't take much to put 1 fact together though he was pretty sure he was the only one that realized that Flame was that very same man. The Nightmare didn't know what was happening nothing like this had ever happen before, and he could see the man now had a weapon, it was one of those long sticks that the humans called spears, and it was pointed directly at him. Flame wasn't going to kill the dragon, but he was at least going to hurt it for interfering with some thing that wasn't his problem.

Time seemed to stop as Flame was about to attack the dragon, but right before he charged everyone in the room heard a female voice scream "ENOUGH!" as soon as he heard that voice, Flame stood at attention. Then, the sound of footsteps came and everyone stood in fear of what could of made this man who came out of no where from a fire storm, only to be disappointed when they saw a teenage girl that had the same body shape as hiccup**(a/n I'm not going into detail to describe how tall she is since I have no idea how tall she is) **making them think _Gezz what is up with these kids and looking like Hiccup. _Only to be refilled on that fear when they saw a dragon the appeared to be a Skrill following behind her. They all temporally looked back at the girl to see if she knew there was one of the most dangerous species of dragon behind her, only to see her rubbing her temples in annoyance saying" What have I told you about taking things to seriously Flame?" it took a moment but the Vikings finally relized that she had reviled what Hiccup had already knew "Wait, WHAT" Flame simply ignored them, though he mumbled some thing about idiots, before he said "That I need to know when is a good time and place and when is not before I go full on Spartan.". The girl finally moved her hand away from her face and said "Now do you think this is a good time and place?", but before he could've replied Stoick screamed "For Thor's sake, who are you kids, why do you have dragons following you where ever you go, and what the hell is a Spartan!?".

All attention from human and dragon alike was now directed at him. Out of the corner of her eye Night saw Flame about to grab his sword, but she just told him no with a shake of her head. After she looked away from Flame, her face light up with a big smile as she said "Where are my manners? Hello my name is Nightfury999" there was something about that voice that made them feel like they heard it before " to answer your questions we are part of the G.M.A.D, we have dragons following us because they're are friends, and I'm not exactly sure what a Spartan is since I never really discussed it with Flame, care to explain?" Flame merely nodded before saying "An old group of warriors that were could be describe in three ways: loyal to the bitter end, the world's perfect soldier, and better than Vikings in every way that involves war." Flame nearly face-palmed he really needed to remember to think before he talks. "WHAT! You say you're Spartans" spitting out the word with distaste as if it were a disease "if they're so tough where are they now huh?". Now Flame was starting to get irritated "They are over a over a hundred miles south of us fighting in a war against an empire so large it would make you go insane!" at least that's what he hoped they were still fighting the Persians or some other empire, and not conquered by some might force even stronger. Night saw where this was going and thought this was going to take a while, she might as well finish preparing the movie she turned around and only saw her partner, Lightning, but no Scorch she thought he followed her when she left the movie room, only to find this, so where was he now?

The argument lasted another 10 minutes before a voice interrupted both of them saying "Geronimo" that confused everyone except two people, Flame and Night. Two seconds later an upside down girl materialized form the air, making Stoick take a step back tripping on his stupid yak cape of his, while Flame just stood up straight, crossed his arms, and said "Don't you dare say-" but before he could finish the girl said "Oi, what's up mate?". Flame couldn't help it this time, he face-palmed and said "And you said it, that's not and never was funny Ace." the sound of laughing was heard coming from Night, obviously amused from the events that just took place. After a moment of shock, both of them realized that there was accord connected to her legs like a bungee cord, not that they knew what a bungee cord even was. Two seconds later, the girl now known as Ace realized something too, she noticed there were scorch marks on the floor and said "Did you set everything on fire again Flame and with out me?! I feel hurt." Flame simply groaned and started to rub his temples while saying "Why when ever you see a scorch mark you think it's me?" Ace responded saying "2 reasons: 1 your name is _Flame _2 have you met you?".

Ace then back flipped and landed next to Hiccup with her saying "And she sticks it!" which made Night raise an eyebrow since Ace's legs were tied up and she didn't see her untie the rope. Ace was exactly the same height as Hiccup, so somehow Hiccup realized that these two out of these three weird people had dragons, so there was a 75% chance that the third one also had a dragon somewhere, but he still counted it a theory. That is till she said "Oh ya, Blizzard is trying to play with Scorch since well you know, he won't be hurt by Blizzard's ice." it was right then she noticed all the Vikings and dragons in the room, put a big smile on her face, and said "Ooooooh, are you about to show them the movie, can I help?" Flame just looked at Night, with her shrugging with her saying "It's your call." Flame simply said "Sure why not-".But before he could say anything more the doors, which some one closed for no reason, bursted open revealing Scorch with another dragon that was much smaller than him, but looked exactly like him except for the fact the dragon was white and had blue eyes."Hey Blizzard how was your time with Scorch?" Blizzard answered something in dragonese that made Scorch hit him upside the head with his tail. Right then the dragons recognized the type of dragon Blizzard was, a legendary dragon that out matched the Night Fury, because not only can this dragon can breathe fire but also ice, it was the legendary snowfurry.

A full hour of talking between this human and two dragons with Lightning, a full hour for the dragons to stare at the snowfurry in awe, and a full hour of torture for the Vikings and Flame. The Vikings because they didn't know what to do and didn't want to upset Flame, and Flame just wanted to break someone's face, Night had left saying something about that she needed to work on the movie. At the end of the hour, Night came back and yelled in a very irritated voice "ALRIGHT THE MOVIE IS FINALLY READY, LET'S GET THIS STARTED ALREADY!"

**I got a two things to say, num. 1 how come there are so many over powered endangered dragon species out there. num 2 this maybe the last time I update in awhile, because of two reasons 1 I want at least 10 reviews. 2 , this is the reason I didn't put any of the movie in this chapter, I can't find my how to train your dragon movie, but don't worry I'll figure out something, well I'll talk to you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IIIIIIII''MMMMMMMMM BBBBAAAACCCCKKK! Sorry for the long wait, but my mom just moved, I've been trying to help some of my friends with homework, oh and don't even get me started ON THE TWELVE TESTS IN THE SAME MONTH, so needless to say I've been pretty busy... Moving on, LET''S FINALLY DO THIS THING!**

**The camera shows a island in the middle of the... Dragon Ocean?**

**"This is Berk" Hiccup says.**

"WITCHCRAFT" yelled one of the Vikings, doing what any normal person would do if they were from the stone age watching a movie, labeling as witchcraft and trying to destroy the thing and the person talking of course! Said person was trying not to get chocked by Snoutlout, while trying to convince all the Vikings that he was not a witch for obvious reasons*cough* idiots *cough*. While they were doing this, Flame, who was now out of his armor, wondered if he should let people know he travels to other universes, just so he get a laugh(wait can he even laugh?) at their faces when he says he meet the goddess of sorcery, Circe, but thought against it meaning one thing would happen: separate universes would know they existed and would interfere with what the fates had planed for each one of them, that and he just didn't want the supreme Zeus, the second most powerful god in existence of any of the universes, to hit him with a lightning bolt.

This was taking place an hour after what happened in the waiting room, after a announcing a ridiculous set of rules ,they entered a brand new room. The room they were in was relatively the same size as the other room. Though unlike the waiting room this one actually had furniture, even though it was only on the right side of the room, this was the area for the Vikings to sit, away from the dragons' of the room, which was pretty much covered in many different materials to make the dragons comfy. In between both sides was a spacy lane, this was where the members of the G.M.A.D. were sitting next to, laying on, or standing next to their respected dragons. The Vikings stopped trying to kill Hiccup when Flame set fire to one of the Viking's fist and shouted "GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO A LAVA PIT!", needless to say the dragons did the dragon equivalent of laughing at the Vikings and the said humans were very quick to comply, except one who was trying to put out the fire on his hand shouting "HOT! HOT! HOT!".

**"It's twelve days north of Hopelessness and a few degrees south of freezing to death, located solidly in the Mediterranean of misery" Hiccup's voice continued as two gigantic stone statues of Vikings in the middle of the sea with fire in their mouths passed by the camera.**

"First of all, how in the ever living hell did you people make those things, second how in all of existence did you find out about a sea that is at least a thousand miles away, when you can barley go a hundred miles within six days." Flame said, voicing what Night, Ace, and their dragons were thinking, who were pretending to being irritated at how much noise that had just happened when the movie only just started, don't be mistaken Ace felt like telling Blizzard to freeze everyone so that they wouldn't make anymore noise and Night was going to tell Lightning shock everyone as they were thawing, not the best experience you would ever feel. But they were more curious the interested, so they didn't thaw shock everyone, meanwhile the Vikings were staring at Flame confused that he used the name of one of their most terrifying goddesses like that so casually.

"It was mentioned in an old children's book my mom used to read to me before she died." Hiccup said with a whole ocean's worth of sadness in his eyes. That was enough to shut up a certain idiotic Viking flirt who was about to say "momma's boy" via a few glares from every single human in the room, as well as the rare prize of a outline of flaming spears around his entire body after he did, guess who did that.

**"My village, in a word, sturdy. It's been here seven generations, but every single building is new." Movie Hiccup said as the camera teleported after wiping out at a surfing attempt to the village, admiring it's medieval architecture.**

"AS IF YOU NEED TO SAY WHY!" some random-ass Viking said, causing all the Vikings to glare at the dragons, and the dragons began to growl, until the G.M.A.D dragons explained why they were glaring, the Nightmare from earlier just shrugged and said in dragon "Their fault for getting in our way.", while most just looked away.

**"We have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunset, the only problem are the pest..." Hiccup said after the camera teleported again to a sheep teleporting away from his fellow teleporter, and after he "died", they had a millisecond search, funeral, and will-reading for him. In his will he gave all his food to his best friend, who claimed it without even carrying that his best friend was supposedly dead.**

Both Flame and Ace said two different things at the same time so no one understood it, everyone just looked at them till Flame said "Ladies first.", implying that Ace would say what she said before he did. "I said 'Oh there's more than just one problem, examples are bullying, neglectful parents, and making everyone ignoring a certain teenage ." Ace said with eyes that were full of resent, with the ever so helpful touch of red. The nightmare fuel eyes made the Vikings have mixed reactions, some of them stared at her slowly color changing red eyes, one was grateful that there was someone that would stick up for him, though most just looked away with complete quilt.

Before anyone could say something, Flame said "Oh and I said 'Fuck you, you do not treat some of the most powerful creatures in the world like 'pests." making everyone laugh, relieving some of the tension in the room.

**"See most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have..." Hiccup finally showed himself opening a door to see a Nightmare chasing a herd of sheep. Once the dragon saw him, said dragon breathed a torrent of fire at him, causing him to so rudely slam the door. "Dragons" Hiccup finally finished.**

"YOU LUCKY SON OF A HELLHOUND!" screamed Flame, causing everyone to look at him weirdly, including the dragons, partly wondering what the hell is a hellhound and partly because they wanted to know how waking up to see a dragon breathing fire at you as one of the first things you see lucky. Once Flame noticed these looks, he explained "I know fire, and based on the heat of the Nightmare's fire breath and how close it was to you, that door and you should been of vaporized. And that's not even taking into the fact of the force of the fire should of broken the door down." making Hiccup turn pale to how physics defyingly close to death he was, as well as making one Nightmare remember that night and didn't even realize the door was still there through the fire.

**The scene switched again to a few Vikings and a whole herd of sheep running away from some newly lighted fire from a flying Nightmare, some of said sheep were being picked up by Nadders. One of the Vikings jumped on one of the Nadders while Hiccup said "Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings we have stubbornness issues."**

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" yelled Ack just Ack from across the room at Hiccup, "Exactly what it says." replied Hiccup replied. When every Viking looked like the were about to beat Hiccup, except Gobber who thought he was a hundred percent correct, the three G.M.A.D members gave them a look that had the same effect as liquid nitrogen.

**While the Nadder rider was disappearing a Gronkle appeared with a Viking in his mouth hitting him with a hammer. After a grand total of six hits on the Gronkle's head, and probably a good third of its brain cells lost, which one I have no idea, the Gronkle threw the Viking away like a dog sick of it's toy.**

"And there's my proof" said Hiccup, Flame then surprised everyone by saying "That's not true." making his friends know what he was up to , the dragons confused as a new born baby thinking Flame hated the , and the Vikings look at Hiccup with a smug look. "They could also complete idiots or just plain insane." Flame finished making his friends respond saying"Or all of the above.",the dragons laughing,er,growling, Hiccup gave a thoughtful look about the statements, and the Vikings mumbled their defeat.

**The screen switched over to Hiccup jumping out of the now burning house,"My names Hiccup..." Hiccup paused as the Gronkle's toy landed in front of him, After dodging the fallen ax (WAIT AN AX, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HAMMER)he continued "Great name I know, but it's not the worst..."  
**

'Hiccup doesn't like his name?"Stoick thought 'Must be because the name Hiccup usually means weakness, and he has becoming one of the greatest warriors on Berk!" he thought excitedly thinking he should change his name to mean something strong, not knowing the truth behind his son's activities.

**"It's not the worst, parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. As if our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that." Hiccup finished as the force of an explosion forced him on the ground, with another Viking looking like he was about to chop Hiccup's head off, but stopped, smiled, and said "MORNING!"**

"That was actually the friendliest greeting I got all morning." Hiccup said with a said tone, making the other Vikings cringe with guilt, except for the teen Vikings. Snotlout, being the total jerk that he is, said "Well if you actually did something right for once we would actually say something nice about you, Useless!" making Hiccup flinch. Ace hated bullying, so needless to say she was pretty angry at Snotlout, so angry in fact that she had half a mind about to go over there and teach him a lesson he'd never forget, but she thought of a much more painful, and funnier, idea to punish the young Viking.

"Hey Flame can you come here?" she asked, and Flame complied. Ace quickly whispered something in his ears, Flame remained silent for a few minutes then said "I got just the thing, I'll go get it real quick.", although this was a completely normal thing to say, it made Ace confused. "Can't you just summon it?" she asked, Flame just shook his head "I can't, I need a certain emblem on something if I wanted to summon it using my fire magic safely. Besides Scorch and I need to get a drink, speaking of which you need anything?" Ace said no for both of them, as did Night and Lightning when FLame asked them right before he left.

**a/n okay I was intent on making this a little longer, to the point where Hiccup announces Stoick is his dad with a little joke, but I'm going to have to end it here since my own father is in the hospital, I promised you another chapter, and it seems like a good place to stop for now. I'll make another chapter as soon as I can, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, my dad's out of the hospital thankfully, although he is under investigation for something I don't know about, wow my dad has really bad luck right now... okay let's just do this.**

It was about ten minutes until Flame returned, wearing a orange jacket that was the same shade as his cape in Spartan armor, as well as carrying what appeared to be three items. The first object appeared to be a huge bowl filled with to the rim with rocks, the second object was a cup also filled with rocks, and the final item was a medium sized rectangular box covered in a black plastic. The first thing Hiccup said when he saw the ancient warrior was "What's with the rocks?" voicing everyone's thoughts except for the G.M.A.D members, Flame's only reply was "I said me and Scorch needed a drink.", further confusing everyone except G.M.A.D. members, even more. Flame then walked over to Scorch, revealing a emblem of a wolf head surrounded by fire on the back of the jacket, set the bowl down next to said dragon. After a few seconds a column of fire erupted from the bowl, turning the rock into lava and scaring everyone not in the middle of the room.

After a second or two, the Firefury dove his head into the bowl, unharmed by the extreme heat, and began to drink the lava. Unfortunately for Flame, Fishlegs appeared in what I like to call, Ultra-Nerd mode. Before he could ask a thousand questions per second about Scorch, Ace asked "What's with the jacket.", Flame simply replied while opening the box and appeared to be flipping a switch, "Nothing, I just like it.". When Flame was finished, he told Snotlout to GET OVER HERE, frankly because he just wanted to scare the young Viking with his Scorpion voice, he knew it certainly scared half of each audience. Once he was OVER THERE Flame gave the box to Snotlout, when Snotlout asked what was in it, Flame simply said "It's a surprise." mentally grinning at his choice of words. Snotlout's worry disappeared when he said "So, even you see my greatness, I-" luckily for everyone it was cut short when suddenly a explosion of ice and lightning appeared behind the bully, with a combo breaker of a screaming Night and Ace shouting"JUST OPEN THE STUPID BOX!" saving everyone in the room from the moron's ego.

Mumbling, he complied, when he opened the box, he and everyone, dragon and human, except Flame jumped when a glowing blue hologram of a buff African American man, Erik King if Flame remembered correctly, appeared out of no where in front of Snotlout. The hologram said one thing before disappearing, "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!", once the hologram disappeared, the box, which Snotlout was now holding close to his face, exploded. After a moment of stunned silence, the entire room, except for the man with no sense of humor *cough* Flame *cough* and idiot Viking teenager who was lying on the floor unconscious, burst out laughing, after a few minutes of laughter, Flame started the movie again, gaining a few stares from dragons and humans alike from drinking lava from the cup he brought in after a column of fire erupted from it, just like Scorch's.

**Back where we left off Hiccup was running on a bridge next to some burning houses, complete crowded with giant men and women."Meet the neighbors:** **Hoark the Haggard,-" Hiccup began but was interrupted by the aforementioned ****Hoard the Sick as he was running past him"What are you doing out!?".**

"Strike one..." Ace said, a small smile starting to go on her face as she drew a few questioning looks as .

**"Bunthair the Board-" Hiccup tried to continue with his sentence, as he was once again interrupted by Bunthair the Fat "Get inside!".**

"Strike two..." Ace said, her smile growing into a mad grin, causing her to gain more looks, these more out of fear then curiosity.

**"Phlegma the Fierce-" Hiccup tried once again to continue, but was met with the same exact result only this time it Phlegma the... I honestly have nothing to say about this one like the others "Get Back inside."**

"Strike three your out!" Ace finally finished barely containing here laughter before a strange noise sounded a total of three times, each time each of the Vikings that yelled at Hiccup went down screaming in pain and shock at the suddenness of it all, although after hearing there tone to Hiccup they felt like they felt like the dissevered it. Everyone saw this and looked around to see what happened and saw Flame holding some strange device that was directed right at the last Viking that went down. "Why did you just shoot them with a paintball gun?" Night asked, Flame just simply looked at her and replied "Because when I got to my room I saw a note stuck on a ice spike from Ace through the door, just another reason I should have a metal door instead of wood." gaining even more looks from everyone.

**Getting back to the movie after running past the Vikings yelling at him he was running past this silent Viking acting unnervingly calm considering the situation the village was in just picking at his ear. "Ack..." Hiccup paused before continuing "Yep just Ack."**

After seeing what Ack did that night made all the girls make the "eww" sound, making Ack blush and all the other boys to just roll their eyes at the girls.

**After the scene shifted to Hiccup running in the street surrounded by burning buildings, out of nowhere Hiccup is grabbed by this giant hand that came out of no where. The hand had belonged to the chief of the village Stoick the Vast, perhaps you recognize him? Lifting Hiccup off the ground, he preceded to ask to no one in particular "Hiccup!? What is he doing out again?! What are you doing out, get inside!" after asking the last part at Hiccup himself he sets Hiccup down and let him ran in another direction.**

"Where did you think I was going, the dragon's nest?" Hiccup asked his father, Stoick simply replied with a knowing look saying "You and I both know you would've tried if given the chance."

**After Hiccup disappears the screen focus on the father as Hiccup thought/said in awe "That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe is?" Hiccup pauses as Stoick grabs a wooden cart and throws it at a Dragon hitting it's target right in the face "Yes I do."**

"Does anyone actually know where that rumor started?" Stoick asks, feeling some pride that his son felt like that. His response was a chorus of "no's".

**"What have we got?" Stoick asked his men, after making the dragon a good bruise on it's side. A Viking to his left was quick to respond "Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.". An explosion occurred right behind them forcing the "lesser" Vikings to duck while Stoick stood strong flicking off the tiny piece of flaming debris off his iron-clad shoulder.**

"Note to self don't try and burn a Haddock family member, because apparently they're fire-proof..." Flame said with his face in one of his palms. While he was distracted Scroch decided to test this theory by blowing a fairly large spark onto the exact same place the debris landed. When Stoick noticed it he sent a glare towards the dragons, not noticing however when he tried to swipe it off, it got stuck to his hand. This would be very painful in the next few minutes, but in the meantime everyone just watched the movies. Except the dragons, who sent a return glare towards the mountain of meat that was Stoick.

**"Any Night Furies?" he asks calmly as screams of agony are heard in the background,"None so far." the Viking says while hiding behind a shield. "Good." Stoick says with a relived tone. The scene changes to huge torch like objects rose from the ground, while being lit with actually torches being thrown at them. In mid-rise you can see Hiccup running through, my guess is because of the huge hoard of dragons that can be seen being when the torches reach their full height.**

**The next shot shows Hiccup running into an open stall with a familiar one armed blacksmith can be found, "** **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber says upon seeing Hiccup enter. As Hiccup puts on a leather apron and puts away some appendages of Gobber's, he replies to Gobber saying "Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." striking a bodybuilder pose at the end gaining a few laughs and a blush from the Vikings in real life.**

"Can I now?" Flame asks Night while taking a sip from the lava in his hand, "I said no" knowing exactly what he meant. After learning that Hiccup was more of a brains over brawn kid, to put it lightly, Flame had been asking to teach Hiccup how to defend himself. Normally, Night would be happy with this, however she knew from personal experience how brutal Spartans can be on trainees. Let's just say she, as well as the entirety of the G.M.A.D., regrets the decision to make Flame in charge of training the G.M.A.D. after learning of where he came from. Now the Lair is almost complete empty when it's training day, INCLUDING THE DRAGONS!

**"They need toothpicks don't they." Gobber says, finishing the greetings. "The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber, I've been his apprentice since I was little...well littler.".**

"Hey who are you calling a Meathead Fishbone!" at Hiccup in a playful matter, which is the only reason why Flame wasn't burning his last hand off. "You Meathead!" Hiccup yells back in time before Scorch growled to silence them.

**Back with the father, "We move towards the lower defenses, we'll counter attack with the catapults." Stoick tells his men as they run past with shields, hammers, and... SHEEP!? As they run by a house a Nightmare does a fly-by covering the house in napalm like fire, "See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.". The screen cuts away as Stoick runs into it to show a Viking yelling "FIRE!".**

"Fire!" the same Viking yells at the same time as his movie version, so no one took any notice until they hear Stoick scream in pain. They looked to see Stoick shaking his hand around, which was on fire by the way. Said fire refused to be put out no matter what Stoick did, making most humans think the flame would never go out, the dragons have some amusement, and some teenagers mad at a certain giant orange dragon. At the sound of fingers snapping the fire went out, leaving many shocked until they hear Flame speaking to Scorch with a neutral tone "Really Scorch? How did you even do that without me knowing?". Scorch looked at him with a draconic grin replying telepathically _"Hey don't look at me I was just testing your assumption of fire proof humans."_. Flame sighed in annoyance "We'll talk more about this later.", making many wonder what exactly the dragon did to cause what happened to Stoick.

**The scene switches yet again to show the teens running past the window Hiccup was by and stopping by the opening in front of the burning house. As the cart stops Hiccup says the name of the teens as they run past the camera "Oh that's Fishlegs,-" he introduces the burly Viking as he... uh, skips by the camera? "Snotlout,-" introducing the egomaniac running towards the fire hunched over, "Ruffnutt and Tuffnut, and-" giving the names of the twins who stop and fight over the bucket right in front of the camera making EVERYONE sigh. "...Astrid." Hiccup says dreamily as Astrid puts out a small part of the fire, only for a dragon's fire breath to crash nearby, causing a huge fire ball behind her for absolutely no reason.**

Hiccup tried to hid his face from the rest of the village now knowing what he really thought of Astrid, accidently getting to close to the dragons for the G.M.A.D. members liking. Meanwhile in the front with the teens, Fishlegs wasn't really surprised at learning this being at least some-what observant of everything around besides dragons, Ruffnut and Tuffnut we're arguing for absolutely no reason, no really they didn't even pay attention to the movie for ten minutes. Snotlout was angry for 2 reasons, 1) that "present " of Flame's hurt a lot, 2)Hiccup for, and I quote from his mind,_ thinking he can take the girlfriend of the future chief!._ Said "girlfriend" was acting like she just didn't care, but really she was paying close attention to her options. By options she meant who she likes more: Hiccup or Snotlout, Hiccup won within a second for two reasons: 1) Because, unlike every other boy on Berk, he wouldn't treat her like some trophy but as an actual human, and 2) As a secret to everyone, even herself, she had been harboring feelings for the little genius. That and the fact she gets to boss him around.

**As Astrid takes a few steps, her friends join her in the shot looking like one of those old action movies.**

"WOW WE LOOK COOL!" Ruffnutt yelled, looking at the screen for just a few minutes to see what was happening making her brother yell "Yea we do! but I look the best!" starting a whole other argument making their parents sigh. While they were arguing, Flame was beginning to wonder if this island had a magicall spell where fire was harmless to people unless directly blasted at them point blank with it.

**"Their job is so much cooler" Hiccup says as he nearly jumps out of the window until a Gobber users his hook hand to latch onto Hiccup's collar and pulls him back inside the shop.**

"Oi, and what's wrong with blacksmithing?" Gobber asked in a slightly angered tone, "Nothing! just that it doesn't provide plenty of action." Hiccup replied quickly, while being thankful to the gods for allowing him to learn blacksmithing, which he used to save his friend. Speaking of his friend Hiccup was starting to get worried about not seeing Toothless, meanwhile, as Hiccup was looking around he failed to notice his mentor mumbling something angrily.

** "Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." Hiccup begged as he was rotated away from the window by Gobber. ****"Oh, you've made plenty of** **marks." Gobber begins with a slightly amused tone, but quickly changed to an annoyed one as put hiccup down an then poking him in the chest with the same hook hand "All in the wrong places!".**

No one said a word, but you could here as the Vikings cringed at the memories of all the "marks". Meanwhile, the dragons were doing their version of chuckling at the same set of memories. While this was happening, Flame, getting a little antsy for once in his life, decided to sharpen one of his favorite swords. So, imagine the shock of nearly everyone when the sword appeared in a mass of fire, with Flame calmly grabbing it and starting to sharpen it.

**"Please 2 minutes, I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date!" Hiccip continued to beg the one-handed blacksmith, who was not agreeing on the notions in Hiccup's world.**

Snotlout, as well as all the other teens, was seriously trying not to make fun of Hiccup. Why you ask with confusion, well because of the tall teen in the back of the room, sitting next to a huge dragon without fear, drinking _lava_, and sharpening a sword that appeared from amass of fire. All the while he was looking at them, mentally daring them to say something.

**"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..." Gobber argues as he counts using his two of his five fingers "You can't even throw one of these things!" He finishes as he lifts a bola (a set of metal balls connected by a rope for you non-ancient warfare geniuses) just in time for a Viking to come to the window and it, to perfectly throw it at a Gronkle, tying it's legs up, as well as making it crash from the sudden weight that suddenly appeared. "Okay fine, but this will throw it for me." Hiccup tries to counter when the camera shows a wooden cannon-looking thing on a wagon. Tried being the key word seeing as when he put his hand on the device, it fired another bola, which Gobber and another Viking had to dodge... only for it to hit another person dead on the nose, knocking him out.**

"I said 'no'." Night said over that same Viking, who thought he was hit by a dragon when that happened, yelling at Hiccup stuff "I HAD TO STAY IN BED FOR A WEEK BECAUSE THAT THING BROKE MY NOSE!" while said underdog was continuously apologizing to him. "Didn't say a thing." Flame said still sharpening the sword that seemed to have his full attention.

**"See! Now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber says in response to nearly sharing the same fate as the Viking laying on the ground right outside, "Mild calibration issue." Hiccup quickly responds to give his accident an reason for happening, while stuttering a little in the beginning. "Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." Gobber pauses awkwardly looking for the right words "...this." he finishes, using his hands to gesture at all of Hiccup's body. "But... you just pointed at all of me!" Hiccup says astonished, shocked that his one friend would say something like that, "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobbler says with a small bit of pride that he got through to Hiccup, something he was beginning to think was impossible.**

"Physical or personality wise?" Flame asks that old blacksmith, moving his eyes away from the sword to get his answer. "What do you mean?" said blacksmith responds, "Well I see two meanings behind your words, if you were talking about physical, which means getting a prosthetic like yours since he'd be missing a limb, he could go out and fight the dragons like he wanted to while technically doing what you told him to do. Personality-wise would mean you are basically saying 'give up one being what you want to be, because your different and nothing like us'. Both make for poor childhood-guardian advice." Flame explains what he means by the question, shocking every Viking and wild dragon with his way of thinking for some one so young. "More of the latter, but what I was saying was he needed to change the way he went about things, not his over all personality." Gobber says after getting over the shock very fast. His only response was a nod from Flame signaling that he understood, directing his gaze back toward the sword, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

**"Oooooooohhhhh..." Hiccup says in a threatening manner, "Ooooohhhh, yes." Gobber mimics. "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw... Vikingness contained." Hiccup says before continuing " There will be consequences!" finally stopping when Gobber hands him a sword, replying with a "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.". Realizing he lost this battle, Hiccup begrudgingly gave up and began to sharpen the sword, "One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here." Hiccup says in narrator mode.**

The dragons were shocked to hear this, _Is this why they're always trying to kill us? _,some thought out loud in their native language while some were wondering why that was the case for the Viking's behavior. Meanwhile Scorch had heard them, and replied _No it is because they are simply defending themselves, along with their families from their attackers, same as you would if the positions were reversed. _Making the dragons go silent contemplating the mysterious dragon's words while waiting for the next scene, which was paused because of an argument between to eerily similar looking humans .

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner, my computer was seriously fucked up by windows 10 as well moving and school both being banes in my existence.**


	5. Hold notice

**Sorry everyone, but thanks to several change in the G.M.A.D. as well as my computer completely breaking on me, I'm forced to put this story on hold, WHICH I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS! But still, it must be done, I'll continue it when I get a new computer, and not have to resort to stealing my brother's computer just to write the smallest chapter ever.**


End file.
